mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Googleybear
You have new messages (last change) Googleybear's Talk Page Hey guys fell free to talk to me, still waiting for MySims PC so I can do my avatar GRRRR!! Stupid Amazon.com. } |text = } }} Ashley Ad Word Bubble Replace (MESSAGE HERE) with what you want to say. :O Also, if you put a space before anything, it turns out like this: HI!!!!! It shouldn't look like that. It should look like this: HI!!!!! Okay? Any questions?}} Locked Page Gazette Framing Your User Page In -insert number here- Easy Steps }} }} }} RE:Gazette So we dunno yet...ja. But yeah, maybe you could be a newspaper reporter thingy. And I like your article thingy. I like the detail. I'll approve it.}} }} TOBOR'S DINER Request Hazelnuts OH hazelnuts.. Mistake on Main Page MySims PC SHOWZ Sapphire Trivia Next Poll Two Questions, One Person Deleting Accounts }} New Poll Re:Mira Cull ICONS! A THING *dies* Ad }} Agents icon thingy Tardisgirl98 Productions }} MySims Reality Stuff }} Stars Pics HEY DONT TOUCH MY TALK PAGE REALLY MR GUMMY BEAR IS NOT HAPPY PLEASE ASK ME BEFORE EDITING MY THINGS YOU ARE SO RUDE I'VE NEVR BEEN THIS ANGRY REALLY I USE THEM FOR: TAYZ:sorry i didnt use my picture last time BUT IM STILL ANGRY I USE THEM FOR PIE:BAKEY. GUMMY BEAR:MR GUMMY Since We're working together.. ''also, please please please tell me if you need a job doing (Designing wise) and what editing proram do you use? I use Paint and Picnik.}}'' read me TAYZ i dont have the bubble thing yet you dont know what my name is im new my name is tayla DONT CALL ME TAYLOR OR TAYLAH OR ANY OTHER SPELLINGS really i joined my sims wiki cause ive got this year and next year at my school then i dont know ill go on this wiki when im in high school i see if i can but i dont like being yelled at really i dont know who owns what so really im noting going on this wiki tomorrow cause ive gota catch up with my wii games like my sims agents i havent finished it yet or kingdom (im starting a new game ive finish it) say sorry TAYZ say sorry cause i didnt say on meh talk page of myn "my pics" im going to start one with my real my pics like a picture of i dog i had once bella she was put down :( and a picture of my budgie jerry or meh dog.i never said my pics i was going to delete them and but kitty kat pictures now say sorry like wm Thanks! your the best im sorry for yelling Template:Game-fanatic2 }} Hi poll Racing Portal }} Nice job. I think we should use those for the portal. Katrinawoman also suggested we do car tires for the buttons, so how about we do your button for the racers, and tires for the characters in the game that don't race (e.g., Chef Gino, Goth Boy, Professor Nova, etc.)?}} I shall use them for teh portal once I start working on it...}} HELP hi i need help doing a word bubble so can you make me one top colour- blue, line- purple,botton colour-light blue image - and meh name is magic girl can my top message be- im magic in a awesome way and botton message- hey wheres the cupcakes and meh name thing so you can find meh User talk:Magic Girl nope TAYZ is meh cousion PS Issue Awfsargdgt Tardisgirl98 Games Thanks! Ad }} }} how about "Watch TV, Live TV, Live Tardisgirl98 Productions!"? Thanks Again! }} }} Cool! What pic of you do you want me to use for my buddy list?}}